Nobody Knows, Right?
by kirino sasunarulovers
Summary: "Teme, besok kan hari libur. Rencananya aku dan keluargaku akan pergi liburan ke pantai, apa kau mau ikut?"/"S-sasuke marah padaku.."/"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Naruto! Aku tau kau mengerti semua ini! Tak ada yang bercanda sedari tadi, Naruto!"/ It's boys love boys! SasuNaru


**Nobody Knows, Right?**

Disc: Masashi Kisimoto Tapi ini cerita murni punyaku

Genre: Romance and angst

Pair: SasuNaru

Rate: T

~*Happy Reading Minna-san!*~

.

.

.

.

"Teme, besok kan hari libur. Rencananya aku dan keluargaku akan pergi liburan ke pantai, apa kau mau ikut?" Tawar seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik pada pemuda raven di sebelahnya.

Pemuda yang tengah serius membaca buku itu pun menoleh. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya kembali untuk membaca buku. Tampak tak ada niat untuk menjawab, membuat pemuda pirang itu cemberut. Namun akhirnya sebuah gumaman meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu yang berbentuk dua buah konsonan kosong arti. "Hn."

Naruto, nama pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Heh, jawaban apa itu Teme? Kalau kau mau ikut bilang ya atau aku akan mengajak Gaara untuk menemaniku di sana nanti."

"Iya, dobe. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Jawab si raven itu akhirnya. Sedikitnya ia merasa kesal juga saat mendengar nama pemuda lain di sebutkan oleh Naruto untuk di ajak berlibur. Ia pun kemudian menutup buku yang ia baca dan meletakkannya kembali ketempat semula. Bangkit berdiri lalu pergi.

"Teme, kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu pemuda pirang itu datang menghampirinya. Ia terus berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana. Langkah santainya, membuat Naruto dapat dengan cepat langsung mendahului dirinya.

"Teme, kau tak mendengarku? Kau mau kemana?" Ulang Naruto lagi. Ia menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar ke depan sambil berjalan mundur. Ok, bertanya sekali itu tidak akan berhasil pada Sasuke jika sedang tidak dalam mood yang benar seperti ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali Naruto sengaja berpura-pura terjatuh kebelakang dengan mata terpejam dan memekik pelan agar terlihat asli. Ia terus menghitung di dalam hati. Jika dalam hitungan ketiga ia tak merasakan sakit di bagian punggung ataupun pinggangnya, itu berarti Sasuke menolongnya.

'Satu..'

'Dua..'

'Tiga..'

Lihat kan? Tidak terdengar suara orang terjatuh, dirinya bahkan tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali. Dengan seringaian tipis yang mewarnai bibir tipisnya, Naruto kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan sinar lampu yang menyorot langsung ke dalam retinanya.

Kedip-kedip-kedip

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti koridor sekolah itu yang tampak sepi. Sesekali beberapa murid berjalan melewati mereka dengan pandangan bingung saat menatap Naruto.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke, memecah kesunyian.

"Eh?"

"Naru, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati jika berjalan." Ucap sebuah suara lainnya yang terdengar lebih dekat di telinga sang blonde.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya dengan pandangan yang solah-olah mengatakan 'Apa yang baru saja terjadi?'

Si penolong pun terkekeh pelan, melihat kepolosan yang tertera jelas di wajah Naruto. "Tadi kau pura-pura jatuh kan Naruto? Jadi aku menolongmu, karena Sasuke terlalu lambat untuk itu." Jelasnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Naruto terdiam, tampak sedang memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, sebelum akhirnya ia memekik kaget saat Sasuke sudah pergi berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua-masih dalam posisi sebelumnya, yaitu Naruto berada di dalam pelukan sang penolong-. "Teme! Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya, memanggil Sasuke yang telah melangkah menjauh. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dan membungkuk berkali-kali. "Gomen dan Arigatou karena telah menolongku Gaara." Ucapnya sebelum berlari mengejar Sasuke.

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, menatap sekilas siapa orang yang baru memanggilnya, namun seperti tak peduli ia kembali melangkah ke depan dengan wajah tertunduk.

Pemuda yang baru saja memanggil Naruto itu pun mengernyit bingung. Ia lalu berlari untuk menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, ada apa? Tak biasanya kau terlihat suram seperti ini." Tanyanya, namun tak mendapatkan jawaban dari si penyandang nama Uzumaki. "Baiklah, jika kau belum ingin bercerita padaku. Tapi aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu jika kau sudah siap." Pemuda itu pun akan melangkah pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kiba," Panggil Naruto. Wajahnya yang tadi ia tundukkan kini ia dongakkan untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya. Mata biru yang biasanya memancarkan semangat kini terlihat sembab tersiram air mata. "Sasuke marah padaku."

**Flashback**

"Teme, kau marah ya?" Tanya Naruto sembari terus menatap Sasuke penuh harap, berharap jawabannya adalah tidak atau setidaknya gumaman kecil berupa 'hn' khasnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya sekilas, tentu hal itu tak di sadari oleh Naruto. Ia kemudian mendengus keras, sengaja agar Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Dan hal itu pun sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Teme? Ayolah, aku minta maaf. Tadi itu aku tak sengaja." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya memelas agar Sasuke mengasihaninya lalu menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya. Percuma saja bertanya padanya jika ia seperti di anggap tak ada. Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Sasuke melangkah sendiri ke tempat tujuannya.

"S-sasuke marah padaku.."

**End flashback**

Kiba menatap Naruto miris. Mendengar cerita Naruto saja sudah membuatnya prihatin, apalagi saat menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah benar-benar memerah karena menahan tangisan.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto begitu selesai bercerita. Menatap Kiba sendu, seperti seekor kucing kelaparan yang sedang memohon meminta makanan pada tuannya.

Kiba berdehem sejenak. Sejujurnya ia tak tau harus menjawab apa, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah menggantikan tangisan di wajah Naruto menjadi sebuah keceriaan kembali. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, melirik ke sana kemari untuk mencari ide agar membuat tangisan Naruto reda. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto, membisikkan sesuatu ke dalam sana.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Semoga, cara ini berhasil Kiba."

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Banyak murid yang berusaha keluar lebih dulu dari sekolah. Pintu keluar tampak sangat ramai hingga membuat para murid saling berdesakkan untuk mencapai pintu keluar.

Sasuke menatap halaman sekolahnya yang terlihat ramai dari atas atap gedung. Semilir angin memainkan helaian rambut ravennya. Belum ada niat untuk beranjak dari sana untuk pulang, alasannya adalah ia benci keramaian. Namun kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memiliki kekasih seberisik Naruto? Entahlah.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar hingga ke indra pendengaran Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tau siapa yang akan menghampirinya ke sini.

"Teme!"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dobenya?

Derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin lama semakin kencang hingga akhirnya menjadi sunyi kembali, menandakan bahwa orang itu telah berhenti melangkah. "Teme, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi-sensei tadi? Kau tau aku harus membuat alasan yang logis saat Kakashi-sensei bertanya tentang keberadaanmu padaku." Tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

'_Cara pertama, berpura-puralah tak terjadi apa-apa!'_

Sama halnya seperti siang tadi, Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab seakan bisu tak dapat berbicara.

'Ayolah, Naruto!' Batin pemuda pirang itu mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Oh ya, apa kau mau ikut aku ke taman bermain? Aku bosan dirumah. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku tak memiliki saudara kandung." Cengiran lebar pun terukir di bibir Naruto.

'_Cara kedua, ajak dia pergi jalan-jalan!'_

Lima menit menunggu, namun hasilnya masih tetap sama hingga membuat senyuman lebar yang Naruto bentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi terasa kaku. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Gaara saja kalau kau tak mau, lagipula tadi dia sudah setuju. Jaa!" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi dari atap sekolah.

'_Cara terakhir, jadikan Gaara kambing hitam.'_

"Dobe."

"Akhirnya, kau bicara ju-"

Bruk!

"Ittai, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Naruto sembari mengusap batang hidungnya yang memerah akibat tertabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal, namun saat melihat mata Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam dirinya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes lebih. "S-sasuke?"

"Kenapa selalu Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, wajahnya terlihat datar namun tampak jelas jika pemuda itu sedang dilanda kecemburuan.

Mata Naruto membulat kaget. "K-karena dia juga sahabatku, Teme." Jawabnya sedikit gugup saat melihat tatapan menusuk Sasuke yang tertuju langsung padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengajak Gaara?" Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua bahu Naruto, hingga membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau selalu diam saat aku berbicara padamu? Hah?!" Balas Naruto sembari berteriak kencang. Ia menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang semakin mencengkram erat bahunya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata meluncur mulus dari pelupuk matanya melewati pipi dengan tiga buah garis halus menghiasinya. "Aku.. Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini, Teme!"

Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Merasa tak tega melihat cairan bening itu keluar dari mata biru indah itu. "Itu semua karena Gaara. Kau selalu menyebutkan nama itu terus menerus." Jawab Sasuke. "Kau tau, aku hanya ingin namaku saja yang kau sebut." Lanjutnya sembari mengulum senyuman tipis.

Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto. "Kau yakin hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto berbisik, tetapi ia tau suaranya dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Apalagi dengan sepinya tempat itu. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang seakan sedang membisikan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Walaupun hanya itu, kau sukses membuatku cemburu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke kembali lalu mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kau lucu saat marah, Teme." Ucapnya. Suara tawanya pun semakin lama semakin terdengar kencang. "Apalagi saat melihat wajah cemburumu tadi.. Ahahaha.. Itu lucu!" Sambil terus tertawa, ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Jadi, semua itu hanya lelucon Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menghapus air matanya yang menggenang di sudut matanya. "Bukankah itu lucu? Bagaimana aktingku tadi? Bagus kan?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali seperti biasanya. Ingin sekali ia memprotes Naruto namun hal itu akan menghancurkan imagenya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat-saat momen romantis seperti tadi, Naruto malah menghancurkannya dengan menertawai kebodohannya? Padahal tadi ia sudah bersiap untuk mencium bibir Naruto, namun sayangnya pemuda itu malah tertawa kencang seakan meledeknya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Teme. Jangan marah lagi ya?" Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada pembatas atap sekolah itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari kalau Naruto hanya berpura-pura menangis? Oh, ayolah! Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat di bohongi? Apalagi oleh orang yang di anggapnya paling bodoh sekalipun. "Hn."

"Nah, baguslah! Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk keluar dari atap sekolah.

"Mau kemana, Dobe?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Aku yakin akan menyenangkan." Seru Naruto. Senyuman lebar senantiasa terpatri di bibirnya, seolah-olah ia tak pernah merasakan kejamnya dunia ini dalam hidupnya. Itulah hal yang paling Sasuke sukai di dalam diri Naruto. Senyuman yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun dan hanya Naruto yang memilikinya.

"Hn, dobe."

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Ramai. Sesak. Berisik. Menjengkelkan. Itulah hal-hal yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Benar-benar hal yang paling Sasuke benci. Sejak kecil ia tak suka keramaian, karena keramaian itu terasa sesak hingga ia harus berdesak-desakkan dengan orang lain dan juga berisik yang membuat telinganya seakan berdengung. Jika ketiga hal itu di satukan akan melahirkan rasa jengkel dalam hatinya. Namun kenapa sekarang ia berada di sini? Di Taman bermain bersama Dobenya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Dobe, kau tau aku tak suka keramaian." Ucap Sasuke datar namun terdengar kesal. Ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah pergi ke sini lagi. Kali ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir bagi hidupnya. Itupun karena dirinya terpaksa pergi ke sini karena Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Apa, Teme? Aku tak bisa mendengar?" Tanya Naruto sambil berteriak. Suara bising di kanan dan kirinya membuat dirinya tak dapat mendengar suara Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak, malas. "Lupakan." Gumam Sasuke. 'Shit!' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Beberapa orang tak sengaja menyenggolnya dan tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf mereka terus berjalan. 'Apa mereka tak punya mata untuk berjalan!'

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke sembari berlari pelan. "Teme, aku bawa kamera. Kau berdiri di dekat patung itu ya! Aku akan memfoto dirimu!" Seru Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari dalam tasnya. "Ayolah, Teme! Untuk kenang-kenangan."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, mendengar permintaan Naruto yang terdengar manja itu. Dengan langkah malas, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah patung yang entah bentuk apa itu lalu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Senyum yang manis Teme!" Teriak Naruto. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menekan tombol foto kameranya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke namun senyuman sama sekali tak terbentuk di bibirnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Sasuke. "Terserah kau saja." Gumamnya. "Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!"

Foto pun berhasil ia dapatkan. Naruto menatap hasil gambarnya, lalu tersenyum puas. Di foto itu Sasuke tampak terlihat keren walaupun tanpa senyuman, kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolah yang masih ia kenakan. Seragam putih yang ia gunakan sengaja tak di kancing bagian atasnya, hingga menunjukkan kaus abu-abu yang Sasuke pakai di dalamnya.

"Kau keren!" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Mendengar pujian yang tertuju untuknya, sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibir Sasuke. "Aku memang selalu terlihat keren, Dobe." Sahutnya lalu merebut kamera yang masih berada di genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Hei, kembalikan kameraku Teme!" Pekik Naruto sambil berusaha untuk merebut kembali kameranya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang. Tangannya terangkat keatas untuk menjauhkan kameranya dari tangan Naruto yang terus menggapai. Tinggi Naruto yang hanya setinggi dagunya itulah yang membuatnya sulit untuk meraih kameranya dari Sasuke.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sasuke menekan tombol untuk mem-foto pada kamera Naruto. Ia lalu menurunkan tangannya, berniat melihat apa yang baru saja ia foto. Dan sebuah tawa pelan terdengar di antara mereka berdua. "Kau terlihat lucu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan apa yang baru saja ia foto.

Naruto langsung merebut kasar kameranya. Menatap hasil foto Sasuke. Di sana, hanya terlihat wajahnya yang tampak sedang memelas dan tangan yang terus menggapai-gapai kameranya. Terlihat aneh baginya tapi mungkin lucu untuk Sasuke. "Tidak lucu, Teme!" Gerutu Naruto kesal.

Namun raut kekesalan di wajah Naruto itu berubah menjadi kebahagiaan kembali saat melihat seorang wanita lewat di hadapan mereka. Naruto berlari menghampiri Wanita itu, berbicara sebentar lalu berlari kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

"Senyum Teme, dan lihat kamera!" Perintah Naruto yang telah memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Matanya mengarah kepada kamera miliknya yang berada di tangan wanita tadi.

Mengerti maksudnya, Sasuke juga mengarahkan mata onyxnya pada kamera Naruto. Perlahan-lahan tangannya menjalar di punggung Naruto, lalu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Klik!

Setelah selesai, wanita itu mengembalikan kamera Naruto kepada pemiliknya.

Naruto tersenyum manis, lalu menerima kameranya kembali. "Ah, Arigatou!" Ucap Naruto. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ne, Teme. Fotonya bagus!"

"Hn."

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menyimpan kameranya ke dalam tasnya kembali. Mata biru nya lalu melirik pada sebuah roller coster yang melintas di atas mereka. "Sugoii! Teme, ayo kita naik itu!" Ajak Naruto. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk roller coster itu.

"Hn, terserah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau jantungan, dobe!"

"Yosh! Ayo!"

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai. Rambut pirangnya tampak acak-acakkan karena terterpa angin begitu kencang saat menaiki roller coster tadi. Wajah kecoklatannya tampak pucat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Di sebelahnya melangkah pemuda lainnya yang menatap khawatir Naruto.

"Kau yang ingin naik itu, Dobe. Sekarang kau yang harus tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Kata Sasuke, menasihati Naruto yang tampak terlihat lemas.

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman tak jelas. "Aku mual, Teme." Ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar lemas, semakin membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Kau duduk di sini dulu, dobe. Aku akan membelikanmu air dulu." Seru Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto untuk duduk dengan nyaman di bangku yang terbentuk dari besi itu.

Melihat Naruto mengangguk, Sasuke segera pergi untuk membeli sebotol air minum untuk Naruto dan mungkin ia akan membeli obat untuk penghilang rasa mual jika ada.

Naruto menunggu di bangku itu dalam diam. Sesekali mengeluh karena rasa mual yang benar-benar menyebalkan baginya itu terus berubah-ubah, kadang hilang kadang terasa kembali.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan membawa sebotol air mineral di genggaman tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Ini dobe, kau minum ini. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak nanti kau malah semakin mual." Perintah Sasuke sembari memberikan botol berisi air itu kepada Naruto. "Disana tak menjual obat-obatan. Lebih baik kita pulang, dobe. Wajahmu pucat sekali." Sarannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyeka keringat pada dahi Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih ingin disini, Teme. Kau tau, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Kau tau sendiri seberapa sibuk orang tua ku. Dan semua ini sangat menyenangkan, apalagi ada kau juga disini." Tolaknya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, dobe." Sahut Sasuke. "Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Saran Sasuke.

"Tidak, Suke! Aku akan tetap disini hingga tempat ini tutup!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap Sasuke. Berpura-pura marah padanya. "Lagipula aku sudah tidak pucat lagi seperti tadi." Imbuhnya sembari menunjukkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku yang melihatnya, bukan kau Dobe! Kau masih pucat!" Sahut Sasuke, tak mau kalah.

Masih ingin mempertahankan argumennya Naruto membalas, "Tapi aku yang merasakannya, Teme! Dan sekarang aku merasa kalau aku sudah tidak mual lagi!" Kedua tangan Naruto bersedekap di depan dada.

Merasa tak ada gunanya juga berdebat dengan Naruto yang sangat keras kepala itu akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah. "Hn. Jadi sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari mendekati sebuah kedai yang terlihat ramai dengan anak-anak. Tak jarang juga terlihat beberapa orang dewasa dan remaja seperti mereka menghampiri kedai itu. Seakan ia telah melupakan rasa mualnya yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia rasakan.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Menatap tingkah Naruto yang persis seperti anak-anak, membuatnya mendengus. Namun ia tetap menyukai Naruto nya. Naruto nya yang terkadang terlihat dewasa, tapi jika sedang ada maunya ia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Naruto nya yang bodoh, Naruto nya yang polos, dan Naruto nya yang selalu ada di sisinya setiap dia membutuhkannya.

"Teme!" Sebuah panggilan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke tentang Naruto.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke. Ia tau Naruto tidak akan mendengar gumamannya tapi ia yakin Naruto mengerti dari tatapan dirinya.

Sebuah isyarat di berikan Naruto untuk Sasuke. Isyarat untuk menyuruhnya datang menghampiri Naruto.

Begitu sampai di kedai itu, gumaman khasnya kembali meluncur. "Hn?"

"Teme, belikan aku es krim ya? Uangku sudah habis karena naik roller coster tadi." Pinta Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Tetapi Naruto tau Sasuke mengizinkannya. Lagipula mual akan hilang jika makan sesuatu yang manis bukan?

"Ji-san! Aku beli satu yang rasa jeruk ya!" Pesan Naruto dengan semangat. Raut wajahnya tampak terlihat ceria kembali.

Sang penjual pun mengangguk. Tangannya dengan lihai langsung mengambil satu scoop es krim jeruk dan meletakkannya ke dalam sebuah cone es krim. "Yosh! Ini dia, spesial untukmu anak muda!" Ia memberikan es krim itu kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Ji-san!" Ucap Naruto. Mata birunya melirik Sasuke yang membalasnya datar. "Uangnya, Teme?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, lalu memberikan Beberapa lembar uang pada penjual itu yang di tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan terima kasih.

"Kau mau coba, Teme?" Tawar Naruto. Ia menyodorkan es krimnya ke hadapan wajah Sasuke. "Ini enak loh!" Tambahnya sembari melangkah keluar kedai.

"Hn. Kau tau aku tak suka manis." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Ne, tapi ini tak terlalu manis. Kau pasti suka jika mencobanya, Teme!" Paksa Naruto. "Julurkan lidahmu! Sedikit saja!"

Sasuke mendengus lalu mengambil es krim Naruto tanpa permisi. "Aku bisa sendiri." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan ujung lidahnya, mendekatkan es krim itu pada lidahnya.

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengembalikan es krim itu pada Naruto. "Kau tampak lucu jika seperti itu, Dobe."

Entah itu ejekan atau pujian, tapi yang jelas itu terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di indra pendengaran Naruto. "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Naruto kesal. Ia menyentuh ujung hidungnya yang terdapat setitik es krim berawarna orange pudar itu, lalu menjilatnya. "Pipiku dingin!"

"Mauku bersihkan?" Tanya Sasuke. Seringainnya melebar seiring dengan mendekatnya wajah putihnya dengan wajah berwarna tan Naruto. Kedua pipinya terdapat noda es krim akibat perbuatan jahil Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto berona merah, entah karena malu atau kedinginan lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu! Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri!" Tolaknya segera.

Sasuke mengecup pipi kanan Naruto yang terdapat es krim itu dengan lembut, lalu menjilatnya sekilas. "Aku lebih suka rasa manis disini." Ucapnya sembari mencolek pipi itu.

"Hentikan, Teme! Kau membuat kita menjadi tontonan orang-orang!" Gerutu Naruto. Wajahnya tertunduk malu, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan mereka tau, kau hanya milikku seorang." Sahut Sasuke. Kali ini kecupannya berpindah ke pipi sebelah kiri Naruto, lalu menjilat noda es krim itu hingga habis tak tersisa membuat Naruto tertawa pelan karena geli. "Es krimnya enak, jika di makan lewat pipimu, dobe."

"Dasar baka no Teme! Aku malu tau!" Cibir Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya, kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn, dasar dobe." Gumam Sasuke, pelan.

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Sebuah suara jeritan terdengar hingga ke telinga Naruto. Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat di telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia melirik sebuah wahana rumah hantu yang tampak terlihat ramai lalu bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melirik Naruto yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat.

Naruto menggeleng cepat sambil menarik pelan tangan Sasuke untuk menjauh. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya.

Sasuke melirik ke rumah kuno yang berdiri dengan kokoh di sebrang kanan Naruto. Beberapa jendela pecah dan beberapa kayu-kayunya sudah bolong termakan waktu. Rumah itu telah di jadikan sebuah wahana permainan horor yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Sasuke menyeringai. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya.

"Dobe, aku menantangmu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tanpa berteriak!" Tantang Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak suka. "Apapun tantangannya akan aku terima dengan bayaran yang pas, tapi jangan ke rumah hantu itu, Teme!" Rengek Naruto. "Kau tau kan, kalau aku ini tidak suka dengan yang namanya hantu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku akan membelikanmu ramen sepuas yang kau mau dan itu berlaku hingga kita lulus, kalau kau menang."

Mata biru Naruto langsung berbinar. "Hontou?" Tanya Naruto yang di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil Sasuke. "Tapi jika aku kalah?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke menyelidik.

"Kau harus mengabulkan satu perintahku. Hanya satu dan kurasa tidak sulit." Jawab Sasuke. Seringain kembali terukir di bibirnya. "Bagaimana?"

Naruto tampak sedang berpikir. Ingin menjawab namun ragu. Tapi ia ini kan laki-laki! Ia tidak boleh kalah dari Sasuke! "Baik!" Jawab Naruto dengan tegas. Matanya menatap Sasuke menantang. "Ayo!"

"Tunggu!" Seru Sasuke. "Kemarikan kameramu!" Perintahnya.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam tasnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Rekam semua yang ada di dalam!" Perintahnya.

"A-apa?! Kau gila!" Pekik Naruto. "Melakukan tantanganmu saja aku sudah berusaha keras untuk terlihat berani apalagi dengan merekamnya! Tidak akan!" Tolak Naruto. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Atau, perjanjian di batalkan?" Ancam Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto nyaris menangis, saat itu. Ini benar-benar memalukan jika ia terlihat menangis ketakutan di depan Sasuke yang tengah menantangnya. Tapi ia tak dapat menghentikan rasa takutnya pada sosok mahluk berambut panjang dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan menyeramkan yang di hiasi dengan banyak noda darah. Ugh! Memikirkannya saja ia sudah merinding ketakutan.

"Um, baiklah." Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Klik!

Rekaman pun di mulai.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang tengah memegang kamera tampak gemetaran sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Tak ingin sedikt pun melepaskan tangan si raven.

Naruto menatap kesekelilingnya. Belum ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah lorong gelap dengan satu dua lampu yang tampak remang. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan pada zaman dulu. Sarang laba-laba semakin membuat suasana di sana menyeramkan.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kamera dan tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan gestur wajah ketakutan.

"T-teme, jangan lepaskan pegangan tanganmu ok?" Pinta Naruto berbisik.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto menegang. Sekelebat bayangan baru saja lewat di hadapan mereka. Itu baru bayangan. Bagaimana jika yang aslinya muncul di hadapan Naruto dan membuatnya kaget! Ia tau semua hantu disini tak asli tapi baginya semuanya terlihat sama menyeramkannya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "T-teme! Apa kau melihatnya!" Pekiknya.

"Hn. Itu hanya bayangan dobe." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"T-tapi-"

"Hn." Potong Sasuke.

Naruto memberengut kesal. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali melewati mulutnya. Kemudian kembali melangkah di samping Sasuke.

Duk!

"!" Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dengan kamera yang masih aktif merekamnya. Tangannya semakin gemetar ketakutan. Berbulir-bulir keringat turun membasahi wajahnya. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa seperti menelan biji salak.

Sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh jatuh dari atas atap yang berlubang. Wajahnya penuh dengan darah, mata kirinya hilang sementara mata sebelahnya terlihat terbelalak lebar. Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke depan kembali. Ia ingin sekali buang air kecil namun terpaksa ia tahan.

"Teme, bisakah kita berjalan lebih cepat? Aku ta-AAGHH!" Naruto berteriak kencang kala ia menoleh ia melihat seseorang tengah menatap langsung matanya dengan kedua mata melotot tajam. Ia lalu berlari menarik tangan Sasuke, tak di pedulikannya taruhan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk tak berteriak. "Teme! Ayo kita cepat pergi!" Teriak Naruto. Hampir menangis ketakutan.

Grep!

"Agh! Ada yang memegang kakiku Teme! Bantu aku! Tolong!" Jerit Naruto tanpa melihat apa yang memegangnya, karena takut tentunya.

"Shit, dobe! Suaramu terlalu keras! Itu bukan hantu sungguhan!" Omel Sasuke. Ia lalu berusaha melepaskan tangan pucat yang memegang kaki Naruto dengan kasar, lalu berlari pergi bersama Naruto.

"Teme, dimana jalan keluarnya? Aku takut!" Rengek Naruto. Tangisannya pecah. Kini semakin banyak hantu-hantu bohongan yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka hanya melintas dan sisanya menakut-nakuti dengan cara memegang kaki atau tangan para pengunjung.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Diam dobe. Aku juga sedang mencari." Jawabnya lalu kembali berlari mencari pintu keluar.

Naruto semakin menjerit keras. "Hantunya semakin banyak, Teme!" Ingin sekali rasanya ia meleleh saat ini. Ini sudah melewati batas kemampuannya. Ia tak pernah mengira akan terasa seseram ini.

Sebuah seringaian tipis terlihat terukir di bibir Sasuke. Namun karena matanya terpenuhi dengan air mata Naruto tak dapat melihat seringaian itu. "Dobe, bukankah itu pintu keluarnya?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berdiri sekitar 3 meter dari mereka.

Naruto menatap ke arah jari Sasuke menunjuk. "Tapi pintu itu terlihat meragukan, Teme!" Jawab Naruto. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke kembali. "Teme! Teme! Kau dimana? Teme!" Teriak Naruto memanggil-manggil nama panggilan Sasuke darinya. "Hiks.. Jangan bercanda.. hiks.. Teme! Aku takut!" Naruto berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam kedua lutut yang ia tekuk dan menangis di dalam sana.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi sunyi. Tak terdengar lagi suara hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran tersebut, bahkan sudah tak tampak lagi bentuknya.

Pluk!

"Agh! Jauhkan aku! Pergi! Pergi!" Rancau Naruto dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan yang memukul-mukul angin.

"Dobe, ini aku!" Sebuah suara baritone masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Genangan air pada matanya membuat dirinya tak dapat melihat orang di depannya. Segera ia usap air matanya. "Teme.." Gumamnya lirih. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat, seperti tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. "Kau jahat, teme! Kau meninggalkanku di saat aku sedang ketakutan!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kau kalah taruhan, dobe." Bisiknya.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini!" Ketus Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn."

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Langit biru itu perlahan-lahan berubah jingga. Matahari terlihat sedikit demi sedikit tenggelam. Seperti bosan menyinari kota ini lalu berpindah untuk menyinari negara lain.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia memandang takjub pemandangan indah yang tersuguh di hadapannya saat ini. Benar-benar indah karya tuhan! Tak bosan-bosan rasanya Naruto menatapi matahari tenggelam itu.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah bukit yang berada di belakang taman. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan menyenangkan mereka hari ini dengan menatapi matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kameranya, lalu membidik ke arah matahari itu. "Yosh! Aku akan menyimpan foto ini baik-baik!" Serunya semangat. "Ne, senyum Sasuke!" Seru Naruto sembari membidikkan kameranya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah kamera yang tertuju padanya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, seperti itu terlihat lebih baik!"

Dan..

Klik!

"Sekarang foto aku, Teme!" Pinta Naruto. Ia menyodorkan kameranya pada Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Matanya menyipit, karena senyuman lebarnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menekan tombol fotonya dan tersimpanlah foto tersebut.

"Foto berdua, teme."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Kenapa kau menjadi sangat suka foto-foto, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit jengkel juga dengan Narutonya yang kini terlihat narsis.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, kemudian mengarahkan kameranya pada wajah mereka berdua. "Senyum!" Serunya.

Capture!

Langit entah sejak kapan sudah tampak gelap. Tak terlihat lagi matahari di sebelah barat itu. "Ayo pulang, Teme!" Ajak Naruto sembari menarik pelan tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke lalu di luar kendali ia mengecup lembut pipi putih Sasuke, hingga membuat pipi itu tampak merona tipis. Naruto kembali tersenyum saat melihat wajah terkejut Sasuke. "Itu hadiah dariku, karena kau mau menemaniku hari ini." Ucapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Wajahnya telah datar kembali, walaupun tentu saja ia sangat senang mendapatkan ciuman dari Naruto. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke sela-sela jari Naruto, menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Dan itu hadiah dariku karena mau mewarnai hari-hariku selama ini."

Rona merah langsung menjalari wajah Naruto. Merayap hingga bersarang di sana untuk beberapa menit kedepan. "Aku sayang padamu, Teme." Gumam Naruto pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk malu dengan tangan yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku juga."

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Sebuah motor ninja hitam berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah mewah kediaman Uzumaki. Pagar hitamnya yang menjulang tinggi membuat rumah di dalamnya tak jelas terlihat.

Naruto menyerahkan helm berwarna jingga gelap pada Sasuke. "Arigatou, untuk hari ini Teme!" Ucapnya sambil menampilkan cengiran khas yang selalu berada di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Hn."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Suke!" Ucap Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengecup dahi Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke menanggapi kecupan itu dengan mencium bibir merah Naruto. Lumayan lama mereka berciuman hingga mereka terpaksa mengakhirinya karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang mulai menipis di rongga paru-paru mereka.

Seperti biasa, wajah Naruto pasti akan memerah jika mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Sasuke.

"Besok jangan lupa jam 6 pagi, ku tunggu disini."

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke." Ujarnya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Hn. Aku lebih mencintaimu, dobe." Sahut Sasuke. Ia kemudian kembali memakai helm hitamnya, menyalakan mesin motor dan bersiap untuk pergi ketika sebuah kecupan kembali ia dapatkan di hidungnya.

"Hati-hati!"

"Hn. Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya melambai saat motor Sasuke telah menjauh dari dirinya. Saat motor Sasuke hilang di belokan, Naruto segera beranjak masuk ke dalam. Menekan belnya sekali, kemudian pintu gerbang itu pun terbuka.

Dua orang satpam refleks langsung membungkuk hormat pada Naruto. "Selamat datang, Naruto-sama!" Seru mereka serempak.

Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "Arigatou, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san!" Ramah Naruto.

Halaman yang luas itu nampak terasa sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar suara air terjun kecil yang berada di dekat sebuah taman kecil di halaman rumah itu. Sejak kecil, Naruto telah menghabiskan banyak waktunya di rumah itu. Dari mulai rumahnya masih sederhana hingga semewah ini. Dan itu adalah hasil kerja kedua orang tuanya.

Pernah Naruto berpikir, untuk apa memiliki rumah besar namun hanya terdapat tiga orang keluarga di dalamnya. Bahkan terkadang hanya ada dirinya di rumah itu. Memang keluarganya memiliki seorang pembantu rumah tangga namun tidak menetap. Ia pulang setiap pekerjaannya telah selesai. Membuat Naruto selalu merasa kesepian kalau tidak ada Kotesu dan Izumo yang selalu menghiburnya jika ia membutuhkan.

"Tadaima!" Seru Naruto setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri!" Sebuah jawaban terdengar dari dalam. Suara itu terdengar lembut namun tegas di saat yang bersamaan.

Naruto melangkah mencari suara itu. Seiring ia berjalan semakin dalam, harum makanan semakin tercium olehnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur.

"Naruto, kau baru pulang?" Tanya seorang wanita berparas cantik pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum pada ibunya, lalu melangkah menghampirinya. "Tadi aku pergi bersama Sasuke ke Taman Bermain." Jawabnya setelah mengecup pipi sang ibu. "Tak biasanya kaa-san pulang di waktu ini. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sembari terus menghirupi uap air yang menguar dari sebuah panci berisi ramen di atas kompor.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san ingin menyiapkan persiapan untuk liburan besok. Apa Sasuke-kun akan ikut?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dimana Tou-san?" Tanyanya.

"Tou-san sedang membaca koran di meja makan. Kau duduklah bersama Tou-san." Perintah Kushina.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto segera pergi melangkah menuju ruang makan dimana Tou-sannya berada. "Tadaima, Tou-san!" Seru Naruto sembari mengecup pipi pria berambut pirang yang tengah serius membaca koran tersebut.

Minato melipat koran yang seharusnya ia baca pagi tadi. "Ah, okaeri Naruto. Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Minato.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minato, Naruto langsung memasang tampang cemberut. "Tou-san terlalu serius membaca koran! Padahal kurasa tadi suaraku sudah cukup keras untuk terdengar hingga ruang makan." Gerutunya.

"Gomen-ne, Naruto. Tou-san tak mendengar." Ucap Minato dengan senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Tepat setelah itu, Kushina datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya. Rambut merah yang biasanya di gerai kini terikat untuk mempermudah dirinya. "Makanan sudah siap!" Serunya senang.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto langsung mengambil semangkuk ramen untuknya. "Itadakimasu!" Serunya kemudian langsung menyantap ramen tersebut hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto." Nasihat Kushina. Menatap khawatir anaknya yang merupakan salah satu dari maniak ramen.

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk makannya. Disekitar mulutnya banyak sekali sisa-sisa ramen dan kuahnya. "Oishi!" Ucapnya.

Kushina tersenyum, kemudian memberikan sehelai tisu pada Naruto. "Bersihkan dulu mulutmu Naruto!" Perintahnya.

"Ne, Kaa-san! Apa besok kita akan menginap?" Tanyanya dengan binar senang di matanya.

"Iya, kita akan menginap disana selama seminggu." Jawab Kushina.

"Dan Tou-san telah menyewa sebuah villa yang paling dekat dengan pantai disana." Timpal Minato. "Jadi, kita tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk mengunjungi pantai."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar, menunggu hari esok!" Serunya senang.

Minato dan Kushina tertawa pelan. "Bersihkan dulu dirimu, Naruto. Kau belum mandi kan?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, untuk mengurangi rasa malunya. "Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

** -Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Naruto memandang ponselnya khawatir. Pagi itu matahari masih belum muncul dan mereka telah bersiap untuk berangkat. Alasannya adalah untuk menghindari macet di jalan nanti. Namun mereka masih harus menunggu Sasuke yang belum kunjung datang. Mengabari Naruto pun tidak dilakukan, membuat Naruto semakin khawatir.

Naruto kembali memijit tombol-tombol pada ponselnya dengan cepat, lalu mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Wajahnya memandang cemas ke arah gerbang. Desahan panjang pun terdengar di telinga kedua orang tua Naruto. "Ponselnya tidak aktif." Ucap Naruto. Dan ini adalah yang ke-lima belas kalinya Naruto menelfon Sasuke dan tak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin ia masih tidur, Naruto. Cobalah untuk bersabar sebentar." Saran Kushina.

"Tapi Sasuke selalu tepat waktu. Dia tak pernah telat sekalipun." Jawab Naruto. Kembali ia dekatkan ponselnya dengan telinganya. Dan di detik berikutnya suara operator terdengar. "Sama saja."

"Apa perlu kita menjemputnya?" Tanya Minato yang jadi terlihat cemas karena Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka pun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Selama perjalanan Naruto hanya memandangi ponselnya. Berharap ada sebuah panggilan dari Sasuke atau setidaknya sebuah pesan singkat untuk mengabari keberadaannya. Namun apa yang ia harapkan tak kunjung terkabul hingga mobil mereka sampai di tempat kediaman Uchiha yang tak kalah mewahnya.

Rumah itu terlihat sepi bahkan pagarnya terlihat terututup rapat. Naruto segera turun dari mobil. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan gerbang dengan gambar lambang Uchiha di tengahnya. Naruto menekan tombol bel beberapa kali.

Lima menit ia menunggu namun tak ada yang membukakan pintu gerbang itu. Ia kembali menekan tombolnya. Sama sekali tak ada yang membuka. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk tenang. Ia kemudian kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak ada yang membuka gerbangnya. Sepertinya rumahnya kosong." Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Naruto?" Tanya Minato meminta pendapat anak semata wayangnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Jika memang Sasuke bersama keluarganya, seharusnya ia sudah menghubungi Naruto terlebih dahulu. Atau setidaknya meminjam ponsel anikinya jika ponselnya mati. Tunggu! Ponsel anikinya!

Naruto kembali memandangi ponselnya, mencari-cari sebuah kontak yang seingatnya telah ia simpan. Ketemu! Langsung saja Naruto menelfon nomor tersebut.

Ia terus menunggu, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar. "Itachi-nii!" Seru Naruto. Perasaan lega mulai merayapi hatinya.

'Naruto! Cepatlah kesini! Aku baru saja akan menelfonmu! Cepatlah ke rumah sakit Konoha!' Seru seseorang di sebrang sana dengan nada terburu-buru.

Kecemasan kambali timbul di hati Naruto, menyingkirkan perasaan lega tadi yang baru saja muncul. "M-memangnya ada apa, Itachi-nii?"

'Sasu-'

Tiba-tiba saja sambungan mendadak terputus. Naruto mendecih, "Tou-san tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit Konoha!" Seru Naruto.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Minato segera menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tau sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Keadaannya sedang darurat dan ia tak akan membuatnya semakin parah.

Tampak Kushina di sebelahnya sudah sangat terlihat khawatir. Minato menarik tangan Kushina pelan, menggenggamnya dengan lembut untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dan mengingatkannya bahwa ada yang lebih khawatir dari pada mereka.

Kushina menoleh kemudian mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. "Aku tau, anata."

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Sebuah debaman cepat terdengar di lorong rumah sakit itu. Terdengar terburu-buru seperti sedang berlari mungkin. Rumah sakit Konoha saat itu sedang tak terlalu ramai karena hari masih pagi. Hanya ada beberapa pasien rawat inap yang terlihat berjalan-jalan sembari membawa selang infus mereka. Beberapa perawat pun juga sudah terlihat sibuk walau hari masih pagi.

Naruto melangkah cukup cepat. Mencari sebuah ruangan bertuliskan UGD di depannya. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa perawat dan dokter yang ia tabrak. Hanya satu dalam pikirannya yaitu Sasuke!

"Naruto!" Sebuah panggilang terdengar hingga membuat langkah cepat Naruto terhenti.

Naruto segera menghampiri pemuda berambut panjang dengan warna gelap yang baru saja memanggilnya sambil mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya. "Itachi-nii! Dimana Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Itachi tampak menghela nafasnya pelan. Wajahnya tampak terlihat acak-acakkan. "Dia sudah tidak ada." Jawabnya.

"Sudah tidak ada apa maksunya?" Tanyanya sembari tertawa garing.

Suara helaan nafas kembali terdengar. "Maksudku, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita Naruto."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Apa dia sudah pergi ke pantai duluan?" Naruto tau apa yang Itachi maksudkan namun ia tetap berusaha untuk terlihat bodoh. Ia tak sanggup mendengar penjelasan Itachi selanjutnya.

Air mata perlahan-lahan mulai turun di wajah Naruto. Namun langsung di usap dengan kasar olehnya. Ia kembali tertawa garing. "Iya kan, Itachi-nii? Sasuke sudah pergi duluan ke pantai kan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Ia hanya diam tak menjawab dengan wajah datar khas keluarganya. Namun di balik itu ia sudah hancur. Ia telah kehilangan adiknya. Adik kesayangannya.

"Jawab Itachi-nii! Sasuke sudah ke pantai kan!" Teriak Naruto. Tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Itachi sedangkan matanya sudah banjir dengan air mata. "Aku butuh jawabanmu Itachi-nii!" Suara Naruto mulai mengecil. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya melorot turun tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

Tampak seorang wanita menghampiri Naruto. Suaranya yang lembut sekarang terdengar serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. "Naruto.." Panggilnya lirih.

Naruto menoleh. Sebuah usapan kasih sayang ia dapatkan dari wanita itu. Benar-benar terasa nyaman seperti usapan ibunya. "Masuklah. Aku yakin kau ingin melihatnya." Seru Mikoto lembut.

Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian ia bangkit dengan bantuan Mikoto dan juga Itachi. Dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk ia masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD itu.

Tampak seseorang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Seluruh kulitnya sudah terlihat pucat karena darah telah berhenti mengalir. Bibinya pun sudah terlihat membiru. Naruto menyentuh tangan yang kaku itu. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Tetes demi tetes air mata meluncur hingga membasahi pipi bergarisnya.

"Teme.." Lirih Naruto. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke tangan Sasuke kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Kau membuatku khawatir. Kau tak mengabariku melalui telefon. Aku cemas kau tau? Tapi karena sekarang aku sudah bertemu denganmu, rasanya rasa cemas itu perlahan-lahan menghilang." Ucapnya. "Ayo, bangun Teme! Bukankah kita akan pegi ke pantai hari ini?" Bisiknya sambil terus menatapi tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membenahi poni Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis pun terukir di bibir Naruto. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Aku rindu dengan suaramu." Naruto lalu terkekeh pelan. "Lucu bukan? Padahal baru saja kemarin malam aku berpisah denganmu." Lanjutnya. Ia terus pandangi wajah Sasuke tak sadar jika sedari tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dengan sendu. "Kau tau tidak? Padahal kemarin aku benar-benar menunggu hari ini. Tapi ternyata hari ini kau malah tidur seperti ini, Teme."

"Naruto.." Sebuah panggilan terdengar.

Naruto mengusap air matanya lalu menoleh. "Itachi-nii, nanti kalau Sasuke sudah bangun katakan padaku ya! Aku ingin membeli sarapan dulu untuk kami." Ucapan Naruto mulai ngelantur.

"Naruto!" Bentak Itachi. "Sadarlah!" Serunya. "Sasuke sudah meninggal!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto menegang. "Ini semua lelucon kan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Naruto! Aku tau kau mengerti semua ini! Tak ada yang bercanda sedari tadi, Naruto!" Bentak Itachi.

Bruk!

Tubuh Naruto pun ambruk kemudian perlahan-lahan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

**-Nobody Knows, Right?-**

Dua tahun yang lalu adalah sebuah kejadian mengenaskan bagi Naruto. Sudah menginjak tahun kedua namun Naruto sama sekali tak dapat menghilangkan ingatannya tersebut. Tetapi ia lebih memilih mati jika harus melupakan semua kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Kenangan terindahnya adalah di saat bersama Sasuke. Dan yang paling terindah adalah di saat terakhir mereka berbicara di saat terakhir mereka bercanda dan di saat terakhir mereka berciuman namun tak ada satupun yang tau jika keesokan harinya akan terjadi hal tersebut. Kalau pun ia tau ia pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke saat itu hingga ajal menjemput.

Tetapi memangnya siapa yang tau akan kematian. Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan di saat ia akan pergi ke rumah Naruto. Ia tak mengabari karena ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan pada dobe nya. Dan ternyata dirinya lah yang di berikan kejutan oleh tuhan.

Naruto kembali membaca sebuah kertas surat yang Sasuke ingin berikan padanya saat itu.

.

_Happy first anniversary dobe!_

_Aku tak pintar memberikan selamat pada orang lain, jadi aku hanya bisa memberikannya lewat surat ini._

_Dan karena aku menang taruhan kemarin, aku hanya ingin memintamu satu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk tetap mencintaiku hingga ajal menjemputku, Bukankah itu mudah? Kurasa jawabanmu adalah ya dan wajah memerah imutmu itu, Naruto._

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Sign,_

_Your Teme_

_._

Air mata yang sudah lama tak keluar itu kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Setiap ia membaca surat ini, rasanya ia seperti merasakan Sasuke sedang berada di sebelahnya, memeluknya dengan erat hingga membuat air mata meleleh turun dari matanya.

Ia mengusap air matanya dengan pelan. Merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya. "Apa itu kau, Teme? Apa itu kau yang membelai pipiku? Apa itu kau yang sedang memelukku?" Tanya Naruto sembari menatap langit malam yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kedua mata onyx yang sungguh ia rindukan.

"Kau tau Teme? Aku tidak hanya mencintaimu hingga ajal menjemputmu. Aku masih mencintaimu hingga akhir bagi hidupku." Ucapnya berbicara pada angin yang terus memainkan helaian rambutnya.

Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku mencintaimu, Teme! Happy Third Anniversary!"

.

.

"Nobody Knows when the last goodbye is."

.

.

**The End**

Bagaimana? Masih kurang menyedihkan? Apa sudah pas. Jujur saja author buat ini nyaris nangis, ngebayangin kalau author yang jadi Naruto.. hiks #pundungdipojokan Okay lupakan author satu ini!

**Mind to review?**


End file.
